


Occupying

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [90]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Occupying

After everyone finds out Clint is a vampire, Tony buys an entire blood bank.  
When asked, he says he doesn't want Clint to feel awkward and that they now have endless supply of fresh blood.  
Tony doesn't want his friend to feel different.  
Like a monster.  
Tony gives Pepper the reason that SI should venture in medical field since they shut down weapons production.  
Pepper is quick to agree.  
Clint is eternally thankful.  
When Clint was turned he had a lot of time.  
And by that he means forever.  
Since he was turned in his early 20s he looked like a young man of ripe age.  
So Clint decides to pursue education.  
In every 2 decades in the last 4 centuries, he went to a College or University.  
Got various degrees. Science, Humanities and Medicine.  
He has seen all this evolved.  
Clint also learnt many languages including Latin, Ancient Greek and Welsh.  
He put all this to use when he worked for Shield.  
He still has forever to live.  
He'll never be bored.  
Clint always had a special relationship with books.  
He used to hear his father read when he used to sit with him.  
After Clint turned, he continued his hobby to read.  
He has a safe house in England with a large library.  
It has over 4000 books.  
Books from different eras.  
Written by various authors, all famous.  
He has original editions of all popular books.  
No one knows until Natasha.  
He and Nat are spending their honeymoon in England.  
So Clint brings her to this house.  
She is fascinated by his collection.  
That he was a part of this history.  
They spend nights in bed making love.  
But the days are spent reading.  
Unraveling his library.  
Clint is a good cook.  
He learnt from his mother .  
Natasha is addicted to his cooking.  
Ever since she had that first taste.  
Ever since their marriage, he cooks different things for her.  
She is glad she is married to him.  
Loves his cooking as much as she loves him.  
With the Avengers, Clint cooks a east every Saturday.  
There are dishes form different centuries, countries etc.  
Everyone eats in hoards.  
Sometimes Nat wishes she could keep his cooking to herself.


End file.
